


Jak Sobie Życzysz

by MobyDick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (zresztą kto by mógł – shirtless!Danny is love), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Translation English-Polish, a Steve jest sceptyczny, ale nie może się oprzeć wdziękom Danny'ego, ale przede wszystkim humor & fluff, bo Danny jest dżinem, multifandom bingo 2016, trochę hurt/comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve robi porządek na swoim strychu, kiedy natyka się na starą lampę zamieszkaną przez dżina. Jest praktycznie pewien, że ma halucynacje, lecz jeśli tak, to jego umysł wykreował piekielnie przystojnego, aczkolwiek nieco zgryźliwego, dżina, który chce jedynie poznać jego trzy życzenia, żeby móc jak najszybciej zająć się następnym palantem.</p>
<p>multifandom bingo 2016 - prompt 15. magiczne AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak Sobie Życzysz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As You Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827825) by [Indehed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed). 



> **No hej Wam (ツ)**
> 
> ...i przede wszystkim wybaczcie, że kazałam Wam aż tyle czekać. Muszę przestać wyznaczać sobie nierealne terminy ;-) I skoro już o terminach mowa, to moje następne upatrzone tłumaczonko jest dość długie (prawie 35k słów), więc przez najbliższy miesiąc nie pojawię się z niczym nowym – sorki! Przynajmniej później nie będzie przerw między rozdziałami ^_^
> 
> Tymczasem oddaję w Wasze ręce obiecanego fika o Steve'ie i magicznej lampie.  
> Autorka - tak, ta sama, której zawdzięczamy 'szczenięce lata McDanno' *_* - mocno upiera się przy twierdzeniu, że to crack!fik, a nie poważne AU. Cóż, dla mnie to brzmi jak najbardziej poważnie, więc sami zdecydujcie, która z nas ma rację ;-) Tak czy owak, mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobało...
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Steve robił porządki na strychu. Nareszcie zabrał się za tę część domu. Ból wywołany śmiercią ojca zaczął słabnąć, a teraz, gdy jego matka nieoczekiwanie zagościła ponownie w jego życiu, poczuł niewytłumaczalne pragnienie zagłębienia się w stare rodzinne pamiątki, by spróbować dostrzec w nich prawdziwą Doris McGarrett. Potrzebował potwierdzenia, że jego dzieciństwo nie było kłamstwem.

Natknął się na przeróżne zatęchłe przedmioty, które zostały zmagazynowane na niewielkim poddaszu. Znalazł stare zabawki należące niegdyś do niego i do Mary, świadectwa szkolne, rzeczy wyglądające tak, jakby musiały być własnością jego dziadków. Znajdowało się tam nawet trochę starych mebli, które jego ojciec zawsze planował zreperować i po prostu nigdy się za to nie zabrał.

Szperał w jakimś pudle, znajdując starą parę okularów w twardym etui, śniegową kulę ze Statuą Wolności i wetkniętą prawie na samo dno... co to było... mała konewka? Nie, przedmiot był wykonany z metalu. W przeważającej części stracił swój połysk, ale coś nadal znajdowało się w środku. Cokolwiek to było, wyglądało jak staromodna lampka oliwna.

Potarł lampę, myśląc, że pod warstwą patyny dostrzega jakieś litery, kiedy znikąd otoczył go obłok dymu, który wywołał u niego napad kaszlu i zmusił do zamknięcia oczu przed wirującym w powietrzu kurzem. Wszystkiemu towarzyszył głośny huk i Steve zaniepokoił się, że coś się przewróciło w małym pomieszczeniu.

Gdy kurz i dym opadły, na poddaszu rozległ się czyjś głos, w którym dało się słyszeć znudzenie. A może zmęczenie.  
\- Jak brzmi twój rozkaz, Panie?

\- Rany! - Steve odskoczył do tyłu, upuszczając lampę i sięgając po broń, której nie było przy jego biodrze. - Kim, do diabła, jesteś i jak się tutaj dostałeś?

\- Och, świetnie. - Ramiona mężczyzny zgarbiły się z rezygnacją. - Muszę wymyślić jakiś nowy wstęp, to się robi trudniejsze za każdym przeklętym razem.

Teraz Steve dokładnie widział intruza i stał z otwartymi ustami, bo jego widok sprawił, że opadła mu szczęka. Mężczyzna był niższy od Steve'a, ale jego ciało składało się z silnych mięśni. Był ubrany w ciemnoniebieskie jedwabne spodnie, które spływały wzdłuż jego nóg ku bosym stopom. Inkrustowana klejnotami, czarna jedwabna szarfa ledwie podtrzymywała spodnie na odpowiednim miejscu i była przewiązana z boku, a nadmiar materiału zwieszał się wzdłuż prawej nogi mężczyzny. Oprócz spodni przybysz nie miał na sobie innych ubrań, nie licząc dwóch skórzanych bransolet na nadgarstkach. Jego naga klatka piersiowa była na widoku całego świata - i całkiem słusznie, gdyby ktoś pytał Steve'a o zdanie. Tors mężczyzny porastały gęste włoski, a jednak jego skóra wydawała się błyszczeć niczym złoto w promieniach słońca. Jego twarz pokrywał cień kilkudniowego zarostu, lecz jego włosy były nienagannie ułożone. Mężczyzna zdawał się mierzyć wzrokiem Steve'a, gdy tak patrzyli na siebie nawzajem.

Otrząsnąwszy się, by wziąć się z powrotem w garść, i ze wszystkich sił unikając rozważań, co ukazałoby się jego oczom, gdyby spodnie mężczyzny jeszcze choć odrobinkę zsunęły się z jego bioder, Steve był w stanie ponownie wydobyć z siebie głos:  
\- Zadałem ci pytanie.

\- Aww, stary - odparł facet, zauważając, gdzie leżała lampa. - Upuściłeś lampę, ty imbecylu, to jest mój dom. Przysięgam na Boga, jeśli coś w niej rozwaliłeś...

\- Kim, do diabła, jesteś?! - zapytał Steve, tym razem podnosząc głos i z trudem powstrzymując się przed rzuceniem się na faceta i przyciśnięciem go do ściany.

\- Okej, dobra, o matko. Mam na imię Danny. - Wskazał na siebie i skłonił głowę. - Jestem Dżinem tej ślicznej, aczkolwiek lekko sponiewieranej, lampy, a ty jesteś, najwyraźniej, moim nowym Panem, co oznacza, że spełnię twoje trzy życzenia.

\- Dżin. Trzy życzenia. - Steve uśmiechnął się, próbując nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. - Okej, nie, serio, kto cię do tego namówił, czy to była Kono? To w jej stylu, żeby mieć frajdę z czegoś takiego.

\- Fantastycznie, będziemy przerabiali ten stary scenariusz "ktoś wrabia mnie w głupi dowcip". Jakbym wcześniej nie przeżył tego już tysiąc razy. Nikt nie próbuje spłatać ci figla, nie, nie jesteś naćpany ani nie masz halucynacji, ani nie jesteś martwy, ani nie śnisz, i nie, ja nie jestem wariatem, który po prostu wszedł do twojego domu. Och, i nie, nie jestem także kimś, kogo wyrwałeś na jedną noc i kto jeszcze się nie ulotnił. Znaczy, serio, w takim kostiumie? - Znowu wskazał na siebie. - Kto inny włożyłby na siebie takie rzeczy, znaczy, tak na serio? Jestem dżinem, a tam jest moja lampa; potarłeś ją i wyciągnąłeś mnie na zewnątrz, zatem to wszystko to twoja cholerna wina, a teraz spełnię twoje trzy życzenia. To bardzo standardowa procedura.

\- Takie rzeczy dzieją się wyłącznie w bajkach.

\- To tylko pozory. Tak, zetknąłem się ze stosowną literaturą i z filmami, widziałem, co zrobiono z nami, biednymi dżinami, na przestrzeni lat. Co nie znaczy, że to wszystko nie było oparte na rzeczywistej prawdzie.

\- Czyli, chwila, jest więcej takich jak ty? - zapytał sceptycznie Steve.

\- Dawniej były nas setki. Nie jestem pewien, ilu nas zostało, ale wiem, że nie ma nas tylu, ilu było nas kiedyś. - Wyglądał na zasmuconego, kiedy to mówił, lecz po chwili wziął się w garść. - Ale to jest opowieść na inny dzień, a na razie może byśmy ruszyli z tą imprezą, huh? Okej, ogólne zasady, jak już wspomniałem, są dosyć podstawowe. Żadnego życzenia sobie większej liczby życzeń, zamknęliśmy tę furtkę w przepisach całe wieki temu. Żadnego wskrzeszania umarłych, żadnego zabijania i żadnego sprawiania, że ktoś się w tobie zakocha. Te trzy sprawy są zbyt poważne, zbyt nienaturalne. Zostaliśmy zablokowani przed robieniem czegoś takiego, więc nie zawracaj sobie głowy, by o to prosić. No, to zaczynajmy, jakie jest twoje pierwsze życzenie?

\- Okej. - Steve podniósł rękę, żeby powstrzymać to szaleństwo. - Ponieważ nadal jestem przekonany, że cała ta sytuacja jest wytworem moich halucynacji, pomijając twoje zapewnienia, być może najlepiej będzie, jeśli zejdę z powrotem na dół. - Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się i zszedł po drabinie, a następnie poszedł do kuchni, zmierzając prosto do lodówki i czekającego w niej piwa. Gdy zamknął drzwi lodówki, Danny stał tuż za nimi i go przestraszył.

\- Na miłość Boską, jak to zrobiłeś?

\- Mam obłędne umiejętności, jak ninja - odparł Danny. - To nieodłączna część mojego fachu. Masz zamiar zachować się jak przyzwoity gospodarz i zaproponować mi butelkę?

Steve zdjął kapsel z piwa, które trzymał, i podsunął je Danny'emu, po czym powtórnie otworzył lodówkę i wyciągnął drugą butelkę dla siebie, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o proponowaniu wytworowi halucynacji piwa, wina albo może kawałka ciasta.

Danny usadowił się już przy stole, kiedy Steve odwrócił się znowu w jego stronę. - Nie żebym wątpił w twoje słowa, oczywiście, ale w jaki sposób znalazłeś się w moim domu? - Usiadł naprzeciwko Danny'ego i zrobił co w jego mocy, by zachować poważny wyraz twarzy, zdając sobie sprawę, że próbuje podstępem skłonić swoją własną halucynację do ujawnienia jej słabych punktów.

\- Przypuszczam, że zostawił mnie tutaj mój poprzedni władca. Zazwyczaj zostaję gdzieś pozostawiony albo wysłany i tak trafiam w miejsce, w którym jestem.

\- Kto to był?

\- Nazywała się Doris. Pracowała dla Rządu Stanów Zjednoczonych, sporo podróżowała, a potem osiedliła się tutaj. Po jakimś czasie nie miała dla mnie większego zastosowania. Przechowywała mnie gdzieś po wypowiedzeniu swojego drugiego życzenia. To było kilka długich, nudnych lat, tyle ci powiem.

\- Doris - powtórzył Steve, wciąż nie dowierzając, mimo iż ten dowód miał sens na swój dziwny sposób. - McGarrett? Moja matka?

Danny spojrzał Steve'owi w oczy i przyjrzał mu się starannie. Jego oblicze złagodniało. - Aww, rany. Ty jesteś Steve? Stary, powiedziałem jej, że to był zły pomysł, ale czy mnie posłuchała? Oczywiście, że nie.

Steve wyciągnął telefon i już miał kliknąć w przycisk szybkiego wybierania numeru swojej matki, ale się powstrzymał, przypominając sobie, jak by to zabrzmiało, gdyby powiedział swojej matce, że właśnie obudził jakiegoś magicznego dżina, który kiedyś należał do niej. Taa, to potoczyłoby się naprawdę dobrze. A potem dotarły do niego słowa Danny'ego.  
\- Chwila, powiedziałeś jej, że co było złym pomysłem?

Danny odchylił się na krześle, unosząc dłonie do góry. - Nie wydaje mi się, że mogę ci powiedzieć. Zasada poufności między Dżinem a Władcą.

Steve zmarszczył brwi. - To była twoja robota? Pomogłeś jej upozorować jej śmierć?

Oczy Danny'ego otworzyły się szeroko. - Nie za bardzo skutecznie, jak rozumiem. Skąd o tym wiesz?

\- Odnalazłem ją kilka miesięcy temu, wróciła na wyspę, mieszka niedaleko stąd. Chwila, dlaczego nie przyszła cię stąd zabrać po swoim powrocie?

\- To było jej trzecie życzenie, po tym jestem właściwie bezużyteczny. Do mnie należało znalezienie sposobu na dotarcie do następnej osoby, która mnie potrzebuje - mówiąc to, Danny wydawał się zastanawiać nad pewnymi sprawami, czego wyraźnie dowodziło jego spojrzenie. - Wow, okej, z jakiegoś powodu chyba miałem zostać tutaj, żebyś ty mógł mnie znaleźć. Co za niezręczna sytuacja. W zasadzie odebrałem twoją matkę tobie i twojej siostrze. Przykro mi z tego powodu, ale ona tego właśnie chciała, nie potrafiłem jej tego wyperswadować.

Steve przyjął to wszystko do wiadomości najlepiej jak potrafił. Jeżeli Danny był halucynacją, to umysł Steve'a odwalał świetną robotę, przekonując go, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.  
\- Co z jej pozostałymi życzeniami, czego dotyczyły?

Danny pokręcił głową. - Tamtego życzenia domyśliłeś się sam, ale nie mogę opowiedzieć ci o pozostałych.

\- Jak to możliwe, że masz amerykański akcent?

\- Mówię z takim akcentem, jaki jest ci potrzebny, żeby mnie zrozumieć i czuć się ze mną swobodnie. To wszystko sprawka magii.

\- Okej, więc ile masz lat?

\- Nie wiem, pogubiłem się w rachunkach już dawno temu. Osiemset, może dziewięćset lat. Ale będę wiedział, kiedy stuknie mi tysiąc, bo wtedy mój okres służby się skończy i będę wolny.

\- Wolny?

\- Podpisałem kontrakt na tysiąc lat, co było częścią mojej umowy, a zatem owszem, po tym okresie znowu będę panem samego siebie.

\- Czyli sam postanowiłeś, że zostaniesz dżinem? To był twój wybór?

\- Coś w tym rodzaju - odpowiedział Danny, a coś w jego wyglądzie dawało do zrozumienia, że nie zamierzał wdawać się w szczegóły.

\- Okej, cóż, uh... Nie mam tak naprawdę żadnych życzeń, więc może lepiej po prostu... znajdź następną osobę na swojej liście, czy co tam powinieneś zrobić.

\- Och, daj spokój, każdy ma jakieś życzenia, każdy chce czegoś lepszego w swoim życiu. - Wstał i obszedł stół dookoła. Steve zesztywniał, obserwując go, doskonale świadom tego, jak wyglądał Danny, przechadzając się po jego kuchni.

\- Wybacz, ale nie - odparł, przełknąwszy kolejny łyk piwa. Wydawało mu się to niewłaściwe, życzyć sobie czegoś, co faktycznie miało się spełnić. Jakby kusił los. I jeśli to była prawda, co usłyszał o swojej matce, to już widział konsekwencje tego, co się dzieje, kiedy ktoś życzy sobie czegoś, oraz jaki ma to wpływ na ludzi z otoczenia takiej osoby.

\- Cóż, to wielka szkoda - westchnął Danny. - Bo nie mogę tak po prostu spakować swojej lampy i ruszyć dalej. Wygląda na to, że miałeś mnie znaleźć, ponieważ to zrobiłeś. Teraz jesteś na mnie skazany, dopóki nie wypowiesz swojego trzeciego życzenia.

Steve zastanowił się nad tym. Bycie skazanym na Danny'ego nie wydawało się takie złe. W istocie, jakaś część Steve'a sądziła, że to może być coś bardzo dobrego, a Steve naprawdę miał ochotę dogodzić tej części samego siebie. Tak bardzo przywykł do bycia dobrym przywódcą, dobrym SEALem, człowiekiem, który zawsze się kontrolował i robił to, czego po nim oczekiwano. Teraz miał sposobność, by zrobić coś lekko nierozważnego, by sprawić sobie przyjemność. Czuł się jak pięciolatek, który właśnie znalazł nowego najlepszego przyjaciela, i chciał robić wszystko z Dannym. Chciał go przy sobie zatrzymać.

\- Okej, skoro zamierzasz zostać, to musimy załatwić ci jakieś przyzwoite ubrania.

Danny spojrzał po sobie. - A co jest złego w tym, jak jestem ubrany? Ten strój krzyczy: "dżin".

\- Dokładnie, nie wtapiasz się w otoczenie.

\- A jeśli ja nie chcę się wtapiać w otoczenie?

\- Mamy takie czasy, że będziesz tego chciał. Kiedy ostatnio opuściłeś lampę, były lata '90, zgadza się? Co nosiłeś wtedy?

\- Nosiłem to - odparł Danny.

\- Nawet kiedy wychodziłeś z domu?

\- Nie wychodziłem z domu.

\- Czyli moja mama nigdy nie pozwoliła ci robić niczego poza spełnianiem jej życzeń?

\- W zasadzie na tym to polega. Dlatego tutaj jestem - oznajmił Danny, jakby to było coś oczywistego i naturalnego.

\- Nie, to wykluczone. Jeśli masz tutaj być, nie będę trzymał cię w zamknięciu jak niewolnika. - Steve przyjrzał się Danny'emu, wdzięczny za wymówkę, by to zrobić. - Nie jestem pewien, ile z moich ubrań będzie na ciebie pasować, ale chyba mam parę bermudów i koszulkę, które możesz sobie pożyczyć.

\- Ejże, wstrzymaj konie. Potrafię sam się ubrać, okej? Z wyglądem w stylu nowoczesnego biznesmena na pewno nie wypadnę źle, mam rację?

Danny'ego otoczył obłok dymu, a jego strój się zmienił. Teraz miał na sobie eleganckie spodnie, koszulę i krawat.

\- Na Hawajach nikt nie nosi krawatów, Danny - powiedział Steve. - A ta koszula jest stanowczo zbyt obszerna. Współczesne ubrania są bardziej dopasowane.

Danny przewrócił oczami i wokół niego pojawił się kolejny obłok dymu. Tym razem poszło mu lepiej. Koszula w ślicznym błękitnym kolorze leżała na nim jak ulał, zwężając się zgrabnie na wysokości talii, gdzie znikała wetknięta w spodnie, które także stały się nieco bardziej obcisłe, podkreślając kształty Danny'ego. Rękawy koszuli były podwinięte, odsłaniając skórzane bransolety na jego nadgarstkach. Krawat przepadł, zaś guziki przy kołnierzyku pozostały rozpięte.

\- Zacznie lepiej. No dobra, chodźmy. - Steve zabrał kluczyki do swojego pick-upa, ruszając w kierunku drzwi.

\- Dokąd jedziemy? - zapytał Danny, podążając za nim na zewnątrz.

\- Zobaczysz.

*

\- Nie jestem przekonany, czy to dobry pomysł - oznajmił Danny, gdy wysiedli z samochodu. - Może powinienem po prostu wrócić i zaczekać na ciebie w domu.

\- Danny, daj spokój, jestem pewien, że ucieszy się na twój widok.

\- Nie w tym rzecz, Steve, wydaje mi się, że naprawdę nie powinniśmy spotykać ponownie naszych dawnych Władców.

\- To moja matka. - Steve zatrzymał się w pół kroku i odwrócił, przez co Danny prawie na niego wpadł. - Zawsze istniała możliwość, że przypadkiem się z nią natkniesz. A poza tym muszę wiedzieć, czy ktoś poza mną cię widzi. Nadal nie do końca kupuję tę całą historię z "dżinem". W dalszym ciągu nie wykluczyłem, że nie mam halucynacji.

\- Gdybyś się zwyczajnie pospieszył i wypowiedział jakieś życzenia, pozbyłbyś się wątpliwości.

\- A jeśli leżę gdzieś w jakimś szpitalu i wyobrażam sobie to wszystko w swojej głowie, spełnienie kilku życzeń nie zrobiłoby żadnej różnicy.

\- Okej, rozumiem twój tok myślenia, ale jeśli wyobrażasz sobie to wszystko, to jestem pewien, że wyobrażona Doris zrobi to, czego się po niej spodziewasz. To nie jest dobry pomysł.

Steve oparł dłoń za ramieniem Danny'ego i popchnął go w stronę drzwi mieszkania Doris. Zapukał, patrząc, jak Danny nerwowo załamuje ręce, gdy czekali, aż drzwi się otworzą. Danny nieśmiało spróbował się wycofać, jednak Steve zacisnął dłoń na jego koszuli, żeby go unieruchomić. Był doskonale świadom, że gdyby Danny rzeczywiście tego chciał, to mógłby odejść, lecz tego nie zrobił. Zdał się na siłę Steve'a, która trzymała go na miejscu.

Kiedy drzwi się otwarły, Doris uśmiechnęła się do swojego syna, po czym jej twarz przybrała wstrząśnięty wyraz, gdy spojrzała na na mężczyznę u jego boku.  
\- Danny? - zapytała, zaskoczona.

\- Cześć - wykrztusił Danny, nieznacznie machając ręką.

\- Co... jak? - spytała, przenosząc wzrok z jednego na drugiego.

\- Czyli ty też go widzisz? - upewnił się Steve.

\- Oczywiście, że go widzę. To mój... stary przyjaciel - odpowiedziała niepewnie, nie wiedząc, jak dobrze przyjmie się ta wersja.

\- Tak, tak, wiem, czym on jest. - Steve wpakował się do mieszkania, świadom, że nie chce, aby ktoś ich podsłuchiwał, kiedy będą przeprowadzać tę rozmowę. - Posłużyłaś się dżinem, by pomógł ci upozorować twoją własną śmierć?

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Steven. Myślałam, że postępuję właściwie.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie wspominałaś, że miałaś magicznego przyjaciela - wypalił w odpowiedzi Steve, zaciskając wargi i zęby, aby powstrzymać swój gniew.

Doris zignorowała go i zwróciła się do Danny'ego: - Myślałam, że po wszystkim zniknąłeś. Powiedziałeś, że tak właśnie się stanie.

\- Hej, ja tylko idę, tam gdzie idę, nie mam nad tym kontroli. Steve mnie znalazł, jest moim nowym władcą. Hura i tak dalej. - Danny zamilkł.

\- Możesz wypowiedzieć trzy życzenia? - zapytała Doris Steve'a, odwracając się z powrotem do niego.

\- Nie zamierzam ich wykorzystać.

\- Musisz je wykorzystać, zostały ci przyznane - usiłowała wyjaśnić Doris.

\- Tak, już to słyszałem, ale nie mam pojęcia, czego sobie życzyć, żeby to nie obróciło się przeciwko mnie ani nie skrzywdziło przy okazji innych ludzi. - Chciał, by to szyderstwo trafiło w czuły punkt, i gdy tak się stało, Doris zrzedła mina. Steve poczuł zadowolenie na ten widok, na widok jej wyrzutów sumienia, ale też nienawidził tego. - A teraz Danny jest tutaj i co ja niby mam z nim zrobić, huh? Jak mam wyjaśnić ludziom jego obecność?

\- Nie musisz niczego wyjaśniać - odparła Doris z niewzruszoną miną. - To dżin, mieszka w butelce. Po prostu trzymaj go w ukryciu, jak ja to robiłam.

\- Naprawdę, mamo? Mam go trzymać w zamknięciu, jakby był moją własnością? Jak niewolnika?

\- Cóż - zająknęła się Doris. - W pewnym sensie on tym właśnie jest.

Steve potrząsnął głową, słysząc jej słowa, jednak tym, czego nie mógł znieść, był widok Danny'ego, który sprawiał wrażenie się z nią zgadzać, jeżeli jego potakiwanie głową miało o czymś świadczyć. Ruszył gwałtownie ku drzwiom, niezadowolony z nastawienia Doris wobec kogoś, kogo nie uważała za osobę. Mijając Danny'ego, chwycił go za ramię i wywlókł na zewnątrz, a potem zaciągnął go z powrotem do samochodu.

*

Danny krążył po salonie, podczas gdy Steve siedział ze swoim laptopem, gromadząc wszelkie możliwe informacje o Dannym oraz o tym, w jaki sposób dżin znalazł się w jego życiu.

\- Gdybyś po prostu zaczął wypowiadać życzenia, prędzej byłoby po wszystkim.

\- Już ci mówiłem. Żadnych życzeń.

Danny klapnął na fotel, wiercił się w nim przez chwilę, po czym zaczął rozpinać kolejne guziki swojej koszuli.  
\- Nie wiem, jak wy ludzie możecie nosić takie ciasne ubrania.

\- Żeby było jasne, powiedziałem "dopasowane". Sam wybierałeś, jak bardzo mają być ciasne. - Podniósł wzrok, akurat kiedy Danny rozpiął ostatni guzik, wyciągając koszulę ze spodni i pozwalając jej spłynąć swobodnie po bokach. Steve przełknął ślinę, raz jeszcze chłonąc widok nagiej klatki piersiowej Danny'ego. Jej złocisty odcień był równie zniewalający, jak gdy ujrzał go za pierwszym razem.

Tak dyskretnie jak to tylko możliwe poprawił własne spodnie, które nagle zaczęły go uwierać, i kontynuował swoje zbieranie informacji.

\- Co byś powiedział na bogactwo? - zapytał Danny, wciąż skupiony wyłącznie na tym, jak nakłonić Steve'a, by zaczął wypowiadać życzenia.

\- Mam dosyć pieniędzy, żeby się utrzymać, i zarabiam tyle, ile mi trzeba.

\- To może władza?

\- Jestem dowódcą Five-0, taka władza mi wystarcza. Poza tym zdobywam władzę, którą dysponuję, poprzez ciężką pracę i szacunek.

Danny westchnął. - Chcesz zamieszkać gdzie indziej? Poznać nowe osoby? Może mogę pozbyć się czegoś dla ciebie...

\- Hawaje to mój dom, zamierzam tutaj zostać, wystarczą mi nowe osoby, które poznałem dzisiaj, a jeśli będę chciał się czegoś pozbyć, to sam to zrobię.

\- Jesteś strasznie irytujący - wymamrotał Danny.

*

\- Więc może coś egzotycznego, z odległej krainy... coś nowego? - Danny w dalszym ciągu próbował pobudzić wyobraźnię Steve'a, podsuwając mu pomysły, czego mógłby sobie życzyć. Nie przestawał gadać przez cały czas, kiedy Steve przygotowywał kolację.

\- Sporo podróżowałem dzięki swojej pracy, tak samo jak mama. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że obecnie przemieszczanie się z kraju do kraju jest o wiele prostsze, no nie?

\- Taa, wiem. Ale grillowana pierś z kurczaka i sałatka? Tak wygląda twoja normalna kolacja?

\- W zasadzie tak. Lubię proste jedzenie. Z biegiem lat, będąc na służbie, nauczyłem się doceniać każdy posiłek, jaki dostanę. A skoro jesteś tu gościem, spodziewałbym się, że się zamkniesz i będziesz wdzięczny za to, co zostanie ci podane.

\- Nie muszę jeść.

\- Ale możesz? - zapytał Steve.

\- Taa, pewnie, po prostu nie muszę.

\- Cóż, jesteś moim gościem, więc usiądziesz i zjesz ze mną.

\- Czy to życzenie? - spytał z nadzieją Danny, mimo iż był to drobny podstęp, aby nakłonić Steve'a do wypowiedzenia właściwych słów.

\- To rozkaz.

Danny patrzył na niego przez chwilę, jego oczy miały dziwny, niedający się odczytać wyraz. Steve uświadomił sobie, co właśnie powiedział, jednak było za późno, żeby to odwołać, bo Danny usiadł przy stole i czekał. Chciał, by to zabrzmiało, jakby zwracał się do podwładnego, nie do niewolnika. Przyłapał się na tym, że naprawdę całkiem łatwo było mu myśleć o Dannym jak o dziwacznym połączeniu przedmiotu i rzeczywistej osoby. Być może była to część magii jego bycia dżinem, że miał spełniać życzenia Steve'a; że został mu on przysłany przez jakąś kosmiczną siłę właśnie w tym celu i należał do Steve'a, aby ten go wykorzystał. Jednak Steve nie potrafił myśleć o Dannym całkowicie w ten sposób. Danny był człowiekiem - z całą pewnością faktycznie był nim kiedyś, jeśli wierzyć napomknieniom o jego przeszłości - a Steve nie potrafił z czystym sumieniem traktować osoby jak swojej własności. Nawet kiedy ta osoba wyglądała jak Danny, trafiając we wszystkie słabości Steve'a, będąc dokładnie takim typem, jaki Steve'a pociągał. Nawet kiedy Steve już miał kilka kosmatych myśli i pomysłów o nagim Dannym w jego łóżku. W niczym nie pomagało to, że Danny przechadzał się po jego kuchni, nie mając na sobie koszuli, ponieważ postanowił wcześniej, że ją zdejmie, wciąż nienawykły do ponownego noszenia stosownych ubrań.

Siedzieli i jedli. Nie w milczeniu, ale rozmawiając tylko o różnych drobnostkach. Steve opowiedział Danny'emu więcej na temat Five-0 i tego, czym się zajmowali. Danny próbował opisać mu wnętrze swojej lampy, żeby Steve miał jakieś pojęcie o tym, jak mieszkał dżin. Omówili także tę kwestię, że czas wydawał się płynąć szybciej dla Danny'ego, kiedy przebywał w lampie. Dżin miał świadomość przemijających lat, lecz mijały one z taką prędkością, że miał również wrażenie, jakby zaledwie wczoraj spełnił ostatnie życzenie Doris. Była to osobliwa dychotomia, której Steve nie potrafił ogarnąć rozumem, ale Danny twierdził uparcie, iż łatwo dawało się to pojąć, jeśli żyło się w ten sposób.

Kiedy uprzątnęli razem naczynia, wpadając w swobodny rytm, Steve zaprowadził Danny'ego do salonu.  
\- Czy to po części dzięki temu możesz tak długo żyć? To znaczy, jeśli dla ciebie czas mija tak szybko, ty pozostajesz taki sam.

\- Niezłe spostrzeżenie. - Danny kiwnął głową. - To częściowa przyczyna, owszem. Naprawdę czuję, że się starzeję, tylko gdy przebywam poza lampą. Weźmy na przykład dzisiejszy wieczór. Ty położysz się do łóżka, ja wejdę do lampy, a kiedy się obudzisz i potrzesz lampę, żeby mnie wyciągnąć, dla mnie będzie to jak mgnienie oka.

\- A co ze spaniem? Czyżbyś nie sypiał?

\- Cóż, śpię, będąc w lampie, tak jakby - odparł Danny, siadając obok Steve'a na kanapie.

\- Ale mi chodziło o spanie w łóżku. Na leżąco, z zamkniętymi oczami, śniąc o różnych rzeczach. Nie robisz tego? - Steve zarzucił ramię za głowę Danny'ego, kładąc je wzdłuż oparcia kanapy.

\- Wow, minęło mnóstwo czasu, odkąd to robiłem - odpowiedział Danny, nieco zagubiony w myślach.

\- Nie bywasz zmęczony?

Danny uśmiechnął się lekkim, smutnym uśmiechem. - Taa, taa, bywam zmęczony. Bardzo zmęczony.

Steve tylko mu się przyglądał. Widział, jak przygarbione są ramiona Danny'ego na wspomnienie czegoś, co w przeszłości poważnie na niego wpłynęło. W tym momencie dostrzegał inną stronę Danny'ego, która była całkowicie ludzka i nie ukazywała ani odrobiny dżina, w którego wcielał się przez resztę czasu. Ugodziło go to prosto w serce. Chciał uwolnić Danny'ego od tego brzemienia, lecz nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobić.

Ale mógł spróbować jednego drobiazgu. - Cóż, co powiesz na to, żeby przespać dzisiejszą noc? Nie mam przygotowanego łóżka w nieużywanych pokojach, są w rozsypce z powodu remontu, który tata zaczął przed śmiercią, ale moje łóżko jest dosyć duże. Jestem pewien, że obaj wygodnie się na nim zmieścimy. - Dłoń Steve'a klepnęła delikatnie ramię Danny'ego. - Po tym, co przeszedłeś, zasługujesz na przyzwoity nocny sen.

\- Po tym, co przeszedłem?

\- Znosiłeś moją mamę przez wiele lat, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem. Jeżeli choćby połowa ludzi, którym pomogłeś w ciągu ostatnich kilkuset lat, była taka jak ona, to owszem, zasługujesz na odrobinę czegoś dla siebie. Tak właściwie, zasługujesz na więcej niż tylko odrobinę.

Danny uśmiechnął się do Steve'a. - To brzmi całkiem nieźle.

*

Nie było w tym żadnego ukrytego motywu. Nie tak naprawdę. Chociaż Steve zauważał, że czuje coraz silniejszy pociąg do Danny'ego, im dłużej go znał, każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo płynęło ze szczerego serca, a on chciał po prostu, żeby Danny mógł się zrelaksować i zrobić coś wyłącznie dla siebie. Ze swobodą udali się do sypialni, gdzie każdy z mężczyzn zajął jedną stronę olbrzymiego łóżka, w którym sypiał Steve. Obaj ubrali się w spodnie od piżamy (zobaczywszy Steve'a w jego spodniach, Danny stworzył dla siebie podobną parę) i zapadli w sen, mając zaledwie niejasną świadomość obecności drugiego ciała w tym samym łóżku.

Kiedy Steve obudził się rano, stwierdził, że leży przyklejony do pleców Danny'ego, wczepiając się w niego, obejmując go od tyłu jak mniejszą łyżeczkę. I rozkoszując się tym.

Danny doskonale pasował do jego ramion, wtulony w jego ciało. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało się to być tak bardzo słuszne i tak dobre, że Steve po prostu leżał nieruchomo, czerpiąc z tego przyjemność. Czując dumę, że Danny w którymś momencie nie zniknął ot tak w swojej lampie, ale zdecydował się zostać w łóżku ze Steve'em. Że w ogóle przyjął to zaproszenie, by porzucić swoją czujność i udać się na spoczynek ze Steve'em, mimo iż znał Steve'a tylko przez jeden dzień.

Danny budził się powoli, ocierając się ramieniem o umięśniony tors Steve'a. Steve mógł się wcześniej z łatwością odsunąć, skoro obudził się pierwszy. Chwilowo ta sytuacja nie wprawiała w zakłopotanie, jednak miała potencjał, by stać się niezręczną, a on mógł oszczędzić tego im obu, jednak tego nie zrobił. Nie chciał tego robić. Pragnął leżeć w tej wygodnej pozycji jak najdłużej.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział, pozwalając Danny'emu przekręcić się bardziej na plecy. Przesunął się nieznacznie na bok, umożliwiając Danny'emu ułożenie się na poduszce. Nadal obejmował dżina jedną ręką i popatrzył na niego z góry.

\- Cześć. - Danny uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Głowa Steve'a niemal mimowolnie pochyliła się w dół. Mógłby śmiało pokonać dzielącą ich odległość i pocałować Danny'ego, ale tego nie zrobił. Panował nad sobą, chociaż przychodziło mu to z wielkim trudem. Ten uśmiech, te potargane włosy, te błękitne oczy - wszystko to sprawiało, że chciał zatracić się w Dannym.

\- Cześć - westchnął, uświadamiając sobie, że jak głupio to zabrzmiało, gdy odwzajemnił uśmiech Danny'ego, ale kochał ten moment. Od bardzo dawna nie czuł, że jest z kimś tak blisko, co było niedorzeczne, skoro dopiero co się poznali.

\- A więc twoje łóżko jest naprawdę wygodne.

\- Lepsze od lampy?

\- Znacznie lepsze - odparł Danny, parskając śmiechem. - W lampie jest w porządku, nie zrozum mnie źle. Mam tam wszystko, czego mi trzeba... jednak trochę tam ciasno.

\- Nigdy bym się nie domyślił. Wygląda na taką przestronną - zażartował sarkastycznie Steve.

Danny podparł się na łokciach. Zmusiło to Steve'a, żeby usiadł prosto, jednak czekał do ostatniej chwili, by to zrobić, pozwalając sobie nieco dłużej pochylać się nad Dannym, wdychając jego zapach, zauważając w nim jakąś inną nutę.

\- Próbujesz być dowcipny? - zapytał Danny. - Bo to było żałosne.

\- Rusz się - odparł Steve, staczając się z krawędzi łóżka. - Pora wstawać i iść do pracy.

Danny'ego spowił obłok dymu, a gdy się rozwiał, Danny stał przed Steve'em, ubrany w nowe spodnie i koszulę. Był to podobny strój do tego, na jaki zdecydował się poprzedniego dnia, lecz jego spodnie były ciemniejsze, a koszula miała prążkowany deseń.

Steve wskazał palcem na Danny'ego. - Chyba jestem zazdrosny o to, jak szybko potrafisz to zrobić.

\- Dzięki temu moje życie jest łatwiejsze - stwierdził Danny, wzruszając ramionami.

*

\- A więc niech no się upewnię, czy dobrze zrozumiałem. Nie chcesz powiedzieć swoim kolegom z pracy, czym tak naprawdę jestem?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było rozsądne.

\- Zatem jak wytłumaczysz, kim jestem?

\- Cóż, jeśli się postarasz nie robić niczego za bardzo... "dżinowego", to powiem po prostu, że jesteś przyjacielem.

\- Tak to teraz będzie wyglądać? Że mam ci dotrzymywać towarzystwa? Bo już ci mówiłem, że nie mogę nigdzie odejść, dopóki nie wypowiesz swoich życzeń, więc jeśli tak to ma wyglądać i zamierzasz trzymać mnie z dala od mojej lampy, to może zechcesz posłużyć się jakąś lepszą przykrywką.

\- Coś wymyślę.

\- Coś wymyślisz. To świetnie. Naprawdę świetnie. Cóż, masz mniej więcej pięć minut, żeby coś wykombinować, tylko tyle ci powiem.

\- Co _chcesz_ przez to powiedzieć? - zapytał Steve.

\- Chcę powiedzieć, że byłoby prościej powiedzieć prawdę. - Skończywszy mówić, Danny wyrzucił ręce do góry, podkreślając nieodwołalność swojego stanowiska, po czym oparł się o okno pick-upa.

Gdy dotarli do siedziby jednostki, Steve przedstawił Danny'ego Chinowi i Kono. Postanowił trzymać się historyjki o "przyjacielu z kontynentu, który wpadł w odwiedziny" i niczego nie komplikować. Powiedział, że Danny przyjechał z wizytą i będzie mieszkał u niego podczas swojego pobytu na wyspie. Wszystko to graniczyło z prawdą i było wystarczająco ogólnikowe, żeby nie musiał zbytnio uważać na to, co mówił. Dopóki Chin nie zapytał, co Steve planował zrobić z Dannym, jeśli zostaną wezwani do jakiejś sprawy.

\- On... uh... cóż, tak właściwie Danny jest detektywem - odparł, dostrzegając, że Danny przewraca oczami, gdy zaczął kopać pod sobą dołek. - Pochodzi z...

\- New Jersey - wtrącił Danny. Steve z radością mu na to pozwolił. To oznaczało, że Danny mógł sam wymyślać kłamstwa na swój temat. - Z Newark, mówiąc dokładnie.

Chin posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, jak gdyby dostrzegał napięcie Steve'a i Danny'ego. Trudno było ukryć cokolwiek przed tą dwójką, byli zbyt dobrzy w swoim fachu. Zarówno Chin, jak i Kono roztaczali wokół siebie aurę, jakby myśleli, że dzieje się coś podejrzanego.

\- Czyli zamierzasz jeździć z nami w teren? - spytała Kono. - Odrobina pomocy zawsze się nam tu przyda, ale jesteś na wakacjach. Nie chcemy pozbawiać cię szansy na cieszenie się plażą.

\- Nie jestem fanem plaż - odpowiedział Danny. - Ani wody. Wolę miasta.

\- Więc skąd w ogóle się tu wziąłeś? - zaśmiał się Chin.

Danny rzucił prędkie spojrzenie Steve'owi, jednak ten zostawił odpowiedź Danny'emu.  
\- Presja grupy - odparł bez namysłu Danny, ale uśmiechnął się, żeby zatrzeć negatywne wrażenie.

Podczas gdy Kono z Chinem poszli zająć się jakąś rzeczywistą pracą, Danny udał się za Steve'em do jego gabinetu. Steve obserwował przez chwilę, jak kuzyni sadowią się przy swoich biurkach, po czym zwrócił się do Danny'ego:  
\- Okej, wiem, że mówiłem, że nie będę sobie niczego życzył, ale wydaje mi się, że będę musiał wypowiedzieć jedno życzenie, żeby zabezpieczyć twoją przykrywkę.

\- Okej, do dzieła, Panie.

Steve wzdrygnął się na to określenie, lecz uzmysłowił sobie, że Danny wciąż postrzega go w taki sposób. Dżin i jego Pan, i chociaż przez cały ranek byli ze sobą jak dwaj przyjaciele, jeżeli Steve zamierzał wypowiedzieć życzenie, sprowadzało ich to z powrotem do tego, czym naprawdę byli.

\- Musisz uwiarygodnić tę całą historię o "gliniarzu z Jersey". Spreparuj jakieś akta, zrób sobie dokumenty, które potwierdzą twoją tożsamość. Jeśli Chin i Kono albo ktokolwiek inny zacząłby cię sprawdzać, to musi wyglądać tak, jakbyś był tym, za kogo się podajesz.

\- Chcesz, żebym stworzył fałszywego mnie? - zapytał Danny.

\- Owszem.

\- To twoje pierwsze życzenie?

\- Tak, to moje pierwsze życzenie. Tego sobie życzę.

\- Okej - odrzekł Danny. - To trochę zmarnowane życzenie, gdybyś mnie pytał, ale jeśli tego właśnie chcesz, zamiast porządnej kupy forsy, której większość ludzi życzy sobie na początek, to niech tak będzie.

Zamachał ręką, stworzył małą kulę światła, którą osłonił drugą dłonią, by nie przyciągnęła niczyjej uwagi, po czym dotknął monitora komputera Steve'a. Świetlna kula wniknęła do komputera i zniknęła.

\- Gotowe - oświadczył Danny. Następnie wyciągnął rękę do Steve'a, by ten mógł ją uścisnąć. Steve ujął dłoń Danny'ego, nieco oszołomiony. - Miło mi cię poznać, jestem detektyw Danny Williams z policji w Newark. Przypisałem sobie niezłą historię zatrzymań. Nie nazbyt okazałą, ale całkiem niezłą. Skoro to ma być moja praca, to zamierzam udawać, że wykonuję ją jak należy.

\- Dobrze, to dobrze. Więc jesteśmy kryci. Póki tu będziesz, możesz być kimś w rodzaju konsultanta. Przyda mi się dodatkowa para rąk. Od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiałem się nad zatrudnieniem czwartej osoby.

\- Okej, ale nie zapominaj, że to tylko tymczasowy układ, dopóki nie wypowiesz swoich ostatnich dwóch życzeń.

\- Nie planuję ich wykorzystać - odparł Steve.

\- Nie planowałeś wykorzystać żadnego, ale przed chwilą zużyłeś pierwsze życzenie. Jeden dzień po tym, jak mnie poznałeś. Tak jak powiedziałem, każdy wypowiada swoje trzy życzenia.

Danny usiadł na sofie w gabinecie Steve'a. Kiedy mówił, Steve'a ogarnęło przygnębienie, od którego ścisnęło go w żołądku. Minął zaledwie jeden dzień, a on nie chciał, żeby Danny gdziekolwiek odchodził. On go znalazł, chciał go zatrzymać, chciał, żeby Danny został w jego życiu. Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że miał pewne problemy z radzeniem sobie z byciem porzuconym, których źródłem były upozorowana śmierć i zniknięcie matki, odesłanie go wraz z Mary z domu przez tatę, przyjaciele i rodacy ginący w obcych krajach. Nie chciał, by Danny także go opuścił, jak zrobili to inni, którzy pojawili się w jego życiu.

*

Okazało się, że Danny był dobrym gliną. Steve nie wiedział, czy Danny w jakiś sposób obdarzył się wiedzą i umiejętnościami w ramach ich przykrywki, jednak dobrze było mieć go w zespole. W ciągu następnych kilku dni przydzielono im pewne śledztwo, a Danny znalazł brakujący kawałek układanki, ubiegając w tym pozostałych, co doprowadziło do aresztowania przestępcy i ocalenia życia jednej parze, która spędzała urlop na Hawajach i została wplątana w tę kryminalną intrygę.

Gdy tamtego wieczoru udali się do domu, Danny promieniał radością. Steve rozumiał dlaczego. Danny był dumny, że dokonał tego bez używania swojej magii i dżinowych zdolności, ale po prostu będąc sobą. Oczywiście, wykorzystał do pracy doświadczenie nabyte przez setki przeżytych lat. Wyglądało na to, że miał znakomitą wprawę w tworzeniu profili psychologicznych i posłużył się nią tego dnia, a reszta zespołu podziękowała mu za to, co zrobił. W przeszłości na pewno dziękowano mu za spełnianie życzeń, lecz nie w taki sam sposób, jak stało się to dzisiaj. Danny'ego potraktowano jak całkowicie równoprawnego członka zespołu, a jego wkład w śledztwo został uwzględniony i doceniony.

Każdej nocy Steve upierał się, że Danny potrzebuje snu. Przebywał poza swoją lampą dłużej niż wewnątrz niej, więc Steve doszedł do wniosku, że Danny powinien spać. Wiedział, że Danny jest dżinem, ale czasami o tym zapominał. Przygotowywali kolację, jedli, oglądali telewizję i kładli się do łóżka.

Do niczego między nimi nie doszło, lecz - tak jak tamtego pierwszego ranka - zdawało się, że w ciągu nocy jakaś siła przyciągała Steve'a do Danny'ego i zawsze budzili się spleceni w objęciach.

Tego wieczoru przygotowywali się już do snu - Danny wciąż w dobrym humorze po przyczynieniu się do uratowania ludzkiego życia - kiedy Steve zadał to pytanie:  
\- Co w ogóle sprawiło, że zostałeś dżinem?

Oblicze Danny'ego posmutniało natychmiast, a Steve wiedział, że trafił na jakieś posępne wspomnienie. Spróbował to odwołać.

\- Przepraszam, nie musisz odpowiadać, jeżeli nie chcesz.

\- Nie, nic nie szkodzi. Ja tylko... Od bardzo dawna nikomu o tym nie mówiłem. Niewielu ludzi to obchodzi.

\- Mnie obchodzi - odrzekł uroczyście Steve.

\- No cóż, ja... umm... - Danny wsunął się pod przykrycie. Steve usadowił się na łóżku obok niego. - Poszedłem do świątyni, by poprosić o sposób na ocalenie mojej córki. Była chora, umierająca. Uzdrowicielka z wioski nie była w stanie jej pomóc, byłem zdesperowany.

\- Zatem w zamian za ocalenie jej zostałeś dżinem?

\- Mniej więcej. I jestem zadowolony, że to zrobiłem. Grace cieszyła się długim, obfitym, szczęśliwym życiem. Obserwowałem ją, kiedy mogłem, kiedy przebywałem poza lampą i miałem parę wolnych chwil, by to robić. To znaczy, straciła mnie i to ją zraniło, ale Rachel była dobrą matką, dobrze się o nią troszczyła. Przez te lata widywałem ją tylko przelotnie. W tamtych czasach częściej korzystano z usług dżinów, więc byłem bardziej zajęty. Obecnie jesteśmy zamykani i zapomina się o nas na całe lata. Albo gdzieś się zawieruszamy. To się zdarza. Dlatego jest nas coraz mniej. Oczywiście niektórym udaje się odsłużyć swoje kontrakty i wrócić do życia. Niewiele nowych osób chce zajmować nasze miejsce. Świat traci magię, którą posiadamy.

\- Być może świat już jej nie potrzebuje.

\- Teraz tak mówisz, ale gdy będziesz potrzebował swoich dwóch życzeń, przekonasz się, że się mylisz.

Steve ułożył się wygodnie i wyłączył światło. Wiedział, że przypomniał Danny'emu o jego przeszłości, o córce, która zmarła dawno temu, ale która przeżyła dobre życie dzięki działaniom mężczyzny, który w tej chwili znajdował się obok Steve'a. Przesunał się na łóżku i zwinął się w kłębek wokół Danny'ego, przyciągając go do swojej piersi i przytulając go mocno do siebie. Danny nie zareagował przez dłuższy czas, ale w końcu otoczył ramieniem talię Steve'a i odwzajemnił uścisk, a wkrótce potem odpłynęli razem w sen.

*

Znajdowali się na miejscu zbrodni, kiedy wszystko poszło nie tak.

Gówno wpadło w wentylator i pomimo licznej obecności policji przemytnicy narkotyków nie byli skłonni poddać się bez walki, a jednemu z nich się poszczęściło i postrzelił Kono w miejsce, którego nie zasłaniała jej kamizelka, dokładnie w bok jej szyi.

Traciła krew w szybkim tempie, kiedy Steve runął na kolana tuż obok niej, a Danny biegł w ich stronę.

Steve zrobił co w jego mocy, by powstrzymać krwotok, jednak krwi było zbyt dużo, a Kono przegrywała bitwę o przeżycie, jej twarz bladła, jej oczy zasnuwały się mgłą.

\- Proszę, proszę, nie... trzymaj się, Kono, wszystko będzie dobrze, pomoc jest już w drodze.

Danny uklęknął przy Steve'ie. - Pomoc nie zdąży tu dotrzeć, ona się wykrwawi.

Steve spojrzał na Danny'ego i potrząsnął głową, wypowiadając bezgłośnie "nie". Nie zamierzał jej stracić. Przeniósł wzrok z Danny'ego na Kono i wtedy uderzyła go pewna myśl. Zwrócił się ponownie do Danny'ego.  
\- Pomoc już tu jest. Danny, ty możesz ją ocalić. Proszę.

\- Nie mogę wskrzeszać umarłych, to jedna z głównych zasad, mówiłem ci o tym.

\- Ale ona nie jest martwa, jeszcze nie. A ty możesz temu zapobiec.

Danny nie był pewien. To była trochę szara strefa dla dżinów. Nadal mogło to zostać uznane za działanie wbrew naturalnemu porządkowi, ale z drugiej strony czy rana postrzałowa była naturalna? Steve wiedział, że Danny i Kono zaprzyjaźnili się przez te kilka tygodni i nie sądził, że dżin chciałby widzieć, jak dziewczyna umiera.

\- To Kono, Danny... proszę. Życzę sobie, żebyś ją uratował.

Danny wzniósł oczy ku niebu, po czym ponownie spuścił wzrok. - Okej, Panie, niech będzie. Zrobię to, skoro takie jest twoje życzenie, ale w ogóle nie powinienem tego robić. Jeśli chcesz, żeby to nie wyglądało jak magia, dopilnuję, żeby nie umarła, ale pozostali widzieli, jak oberwała...

\- Dobra, dobra, po prostu nie pozwól jej umrzeć. Proszę.

Danny zrobił to samo, co poprzednim razem. Zamknąwszy na chwilę oczy, stworzył w dłoni kulę światła, którą ponownie osłonił, by nikt inny jej nie widział. Dotknął nią szyi Kono, a Steve pochylił głowę z ulgą, gdy dziewczyna zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech i wróciła do nich. Była nieprzytomna, lecz rana na jej szyi przestała stanowić zagrożenie dla życia. Wyglądała bardziej jak powierzchowne draśnięcie skóry. Danny sprawił nawet, że zniknęła część z rozlanej wokół krwi.

\- Ma wstrząs mózgu, ale nic jej nie będzie - oznajmił Danny, wstając i klepiąc Steve'a w ramię.

Kiedy miejsce przestępstwa zostało oczyszczone, a pozostali przemytnicy złapani, Kono została zabrana do karetki z Chinem u boku. Steve i Danny zostali na miejscu i stanęli przy pick-upie, oparci o maskę.

\- Zauważyłeś, że ostatnio wszyscy ci gliniarze traktują nas, jakbyśmy byli partnerami? Policyjnymi partnerami - uściślił Danny.

Steve rozejrzał się wokół nich. - Zauważyłem.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że rzekomo jestem tu na wakacjach z Jersey, nie wydaje ci się to nieco dziwne?

\- Nie za bardzo. Dwa tygodnie temu złożyłem wszystkie niezbędne papiery, dzięki którym stałeś się oficjalnym konsultantem Five-0. Gubernator w pewnym sensie nalegał, żebyśmy uporządkowali tę sytuację po tamtej pierwszej sprawie, przy której pracowałeś.

\- Kiedy zamierzałeś powiedzieć mi o tym wszystkim? - zapytał Danny.

Steve wzruszył ramionami. To zwyczajnie nie wydawało się być istotne. Obaj z taką łatwością wcielili się w swoje role, że wyglądało na to, jakby Danny był jego partnerem i o tym wiedział. Tak cały świat - oraz Chin i Kono - to postrzegali. Jedynie Steve znał prawdę. Nie licząc Danny'ego oczywiście. I okej, Doris też wiedziała, ale niewiele ze sobą rozmawiali w ciągu tych kilku tygodni. Pojechała z wizytą do przyjaciół na Big Island i zatrzymała się tam wystarczająco długo, że Steve po prostu zajął się własnymi sprawami.

\- Zostało ci już tylko jedno życzenie, kolego, a potem zniknę. Nie sądzisz, że trochę kopiesz pod sobą dołek z całą tą przykrywką?

Steve nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego obszedł samochód na stronę kierowcy i wsiadł do środka, czekając, aż Danny do niego dołączy. Nie zgadzał się na myślenie o tym. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, że Danny odejdzie. Zbyt mocno się do niego przywiązał.

*

Następnego dnia siedział w swoim gabinecie, kontemplując wykorzystanie drugiego życzenia. Przypomniał sobie, jak Danny mówił mu, że ludzie wciąż potrzebowali magii dżinów - i pod wieloma względami miał rację. Steve nie zgodził się dopuścić, by Kono umarła, kiedy w jakiś sposób można było temu zaradzić. Wiedział, że spoczęłoby na nim ciężkie poczucie winy, gdyby tego nie zrobił, lecz co więcej, chodziło o uratowanie życia komuś, kogo kochał. Niewiele było osób, dla których by to zrobił, lecz dla tych, którzy byli mu bliscy, poszedłby na koniec świata, żeby im pomóc, gdyby go potrzebowali. Próbował przyjść z pomocą Jennie - i poniósł porażkę. Teraz czuł odradzającą się w nim nadzieję, ponieważ zdołał dopilnować, żeby z Kono było wszystko w porządku.

Jednak to było niebezpieczne. Mieć taką magię do swojej dyspozycji - czy chodziło o niego, czy o kogokolwiek innego. Danny miał rację co do tamtych zasad, a owe zasady miały sens. Steve rozumiał szarą strefę, w której znajdowało się ratowanie czyjegoś życia. Po części zwyczajnie porównywał to do postępu technologicznego i możliwości uratowania kogoś na stole operacyjnym. Lecz to, czego dokonał Danny, stało się tak prędko, z taką łatwością. Mógłby kompletnie uzdrowić Kono, a jedynym powodem, czemu tego nie zrobił, była kwestia wiarygodności. Ale faktem było, iż mógłby to zrobić. I mógł to zrobić dla tysięcy ludzi, a to była władza, której Steve się obawiał. I to była władza, jaką on posiadał nad Dannym, skoro to trzecie życzenie wisiało mu nad głową.

Dżiny, według słów Danny'ego, wymierały. Może to było naturalne, może nie były już tak bardzo potrzebne i może świat nie powinien mieć takiej władzy.

Władza, którą posiadał Danny, była przekleństwem w więcej niż jednym sensie. Danny był jej niewolnikiem, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Nie tylko dlatego, że zwracał się per "Panie" do ludzi, którzy zostali posiadaczami jego lampy, lecz dlatego, że nie miał własnego życia. Otworzył się przed Steve'em, opowiadając o swojej przeszłości, w sposób w jaki nie zrobił tego nigdy wcześniej - Steve był o tym przekonany. Nie zrobił tego nie z własnego wyboru, ale ponieważ nikt go nie zapytał. Przez niemal tysiąc lat Danny żył dla innych ludzi, a wszystko to ponieważ bezinteresownie poświęcił samego siebie, by uratować własne dziecko.

Skórzanych bransolet, które nosił, nie dało się zdjąć - one wiązały go z jego klątwą, a Steve chciał go od nich uwolnić. Pragnął, by Danny żył własnym życiem, tak jak uzna to za stosowne.

Danny wszedł do jego biura. Steve spojrzał na zegar, zauważając, że prawdopodobnie była już pora, aby udać się do domu. Zanim Danny zdołał się odezwać, wypalił bez namysłu:  
\- Co się stanie, gdy minie tysiąc lat?

To na chwilę zbiło Danny'ego z tropu, jednak wszedł głębiej do gabinetu i zatrzasnął drzwi, żeby móc odpowiedzieć.  
\- Zostanę uwolniony z lampy.

\- I co dalej, odzyskasz swoje życie? Wrócisz do momentu, zanim zostałeś dżinem? Albo umrzesz?

\- Nie umrę. No, nie tak od razu. Będę się dalej starzał, tak jak powinienem. Czyli owszem, chyba odzyskam swoje życie. Znowu stanę się normalną osobą.

\- I nie wiesz, kiedy upływa ten tysiąc lat?

\- Jestem bliżej tego terminu, niż byłem wcześniej. Ale to wciąż stosunkowo odległy moment. Czemu pytasz?

\- Bez powodu - odparł Steve, wstając zza biurka i kierując się do drzwi. - Chodźmy do domu.

*

Steve wiedział, czego pragnął. Wiedział, czego pragnął, odkąd poznał Danny'ego, i sądził, że dostrzega w Dannym coś podobnego, ale musiał to wiedzieć na pewno. Jeśli mógł mieć to, czego pragnął, dzięki ostatniemu życzeniu, to świetnie, lecz wciąż miał na uwadze zasady. Nie mógł sobie zażyczyć, by ktoś się w nim zakochał.

Jednak nie tego chciał, to nie byłoby naturalne. To nie byłoby rzeczywiste. A on chciał czegoś rzeczywistego.

Po kolacji jak zwykle usiedli razem na kanapie. Telewizor był włączony, lecz Steve nie poświęcał mu zbytniej uwagi.

\- Danny, mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Chcesz wypowiedzieć swoje ostatnie życzenie? - Danny obrócił się w jego stronę. Sądząc po wyrazie jego oczu, wydawał się nieco rozdarty między oczekiwaniem na zadanie do wykonania a czymś zupełnie innym.

\- Nie... cóż, tak, ale nie. - Steve przesunął się na kanapie, żeby móc lepiej widzieć Danny'ego. - Ja tylko... te ostatnie tygodnie, ile to było, ponad miesiąc odkąd znalazłem lampę i ukazałeś się ty... Ja po prostu... Nie robię tego, jak trzeba... Od tamtej chwili czułem się inaczej i nie masz pojęcia, jakie to trudne, kiedy jesteś w pobliżu. Nigdy wcześniej tak się nie czułem, jakby to był zwykły odruch, to się po prostu pojawiło, natychmiast. Wiesz, co mam na myśli?

\- Nie za bardzo. - Danny zmarszczył brwi. - W tym, co mówisz, nie ma zbyt wiele sensu.

\- Chodzi po prostu o to, że czuję coś takiego... do ciebie... i nie wiem, czy ty też to czujesz.

\- Co miałbym czuć? - zapytał Danny. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły, odrobinę pociemniały. Steve patrzył, jak Danny zwilżył językiem swoje wargi, i nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Od tygodni sypiali razem w jednym łóżku, przytulali się do siebie, dotykali się nawzajem, ale Steve nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na wykorzystanie w pełni żadnego z tych momentów.

\- Coś takiego - powiedział lekko ochrypłym głosem, chwytając w dłonie głowę Danny'ego i przyciągnąwszy go do siebie, pocałował go głęboko. Z początku Danny zesztywniał, ale zaraz się rozluźnił, pozwalając Steve'owi przejąć nad tym kontrolę, popychając go na poduszki kanapy.

Ich pocałunek stał się niechlujny, gdy wkładali w niego coraz więcej pasji. Był gorący, wilgotny i słodki, gdy usiłowali poczuć nawzajem swój smak. Gdy Steve zaczął się wycofywać, robił to powoli, nie potrafiąc ostatecznie zakończyć tej chwili.

\- Coś takiego - mruknął Danny z łagodnym uśmiechem.

\- Coś w tym stylu. - Steve wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha.

Danny położył dłoń na piersi Steve'a, odpychając go lekko. - Chcesz wiedzieć, czy to przeze mnie? Czy to ja sprawiłem, że tak się czujesz?

\- Nie, Danny, wiem, że to nie ty. Jeśli nie życzyłem sobie tego, jak mógłbyś to zrobić.

\- Nie mogę sprawić, by ludzie się zakochiwali, tak mówią zasady - odparł Danny, a jego głos nabrał stanowczości.

\- Ale czy to właśnie o to chodzi? Zakochaliśmy się w sobie? - Steve z oszołomieniem wpatrywał się w Danny'ego, a jego spojrzenie zostało odwzajemnione. Obaj mężczyźni poczuli się jednakowo speszeni tym odkryciem.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł. - Danny przerwał ten moment, kręcąc głową. - Wypowiesz swoje trzecie życzenie, a wtedy odejdę. Tak to działa.

\- A jeśli nie wypowiem tego życzenia?

\- To samo mówiłeś przed pierwszym i drugim razem.

Steve spuścił wzrok, usiłując wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie. Nie mógł stracić Danny'ego, nie teraz.

\- A gdybym sobie zażyczył, żebyś nie odchodził? Nie ma jakiegoś sposobu, żebym mógł cię tutaj zatrzymać?

Danny podniósł dłonie, pokazując skórzane bransolety otaczające jego nadgarstki. - One mnie wiążą, Steve. Przez tysiąc lat. Nie sądzę, że możesz sobie życzyć, żebym został.

Steve wyciągnął ręce, jego palce prześlizgnęły się po bransoletach, szukając ich zapięć, lecz nie był w stanie odkryć, jak je zerwać.

\- Chcę, żebyś mógł je zdjąć, Danny - powiedział, wsuwając palce pod bransolety. - Chcę, żeby zniknęły, żebyś już więcej nie musiał być niewolnikiem niczyich pragnień. Czy nie mogę po prostu sobie zażyczyć, żeby one zniknęły?

\- Sam bym sobie tego życzył - odrzekł Danny z nutką czarnego humoru w głosie.

\- Dlaczego nie mogę tego zrobić? Nie ma tego w zasadach, nigdy nie powiedziałeś, że nie mogę mieć takiego życzenia.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek o to pytał - powiedział Danny. - Nikt o czymś takim nie słyszał.

\- Ale nie ma tego w zasadach - upierał się Steve. - Chcę tego, Danny, chcę sobie życzyć, żeby one zniknęły, chcę sobie życzyć, żebyś był wolny. To jedyna rzecz, jakiej będzie dotyczyło moje trzecie życzenie.

\- Czy ty...

\- Mówię poważnie, Danny - oznajmił Steve nieugiętym tonem. - Życzę sobie twojej wolności. Życzę sobie, żebyś został tutaj ze mną, żebyśmy się razem zestarzeli.

\- Tego właśnie chcesz?

\- Tego właśnie chcę.

Danny siedział przez jakiś czas, wyraźnie pogrążony w myślach. Następnie zamknął oczy i rozluźnił ramiona. Sięgnął po ręce Steve'a i chwycił je w swoje dłonie, starając się ze wszystkich sił, by spełnić życzenie. Tym razem stworzona kula światła przeniosła się na Steve'a, dając mu władzę dokończenia życzenia.

\- Co mam robić? - spytał Steve, ze zdumieniem wpatrując się w światło, które trzymał w dłoni.

Danny podniósł nadgarstki, trzymając je blisko siebie. - To twoje życzenie. Jeżeli naprawdę chcesz, by się spełniło, to sam musisz to zrobić. Musisz użyć magii, żeby mnie uwolnić. Ja nie mogę uwolnić sam siebie.

Steve nie potrzebował ani chwili na podjęcie decyzji. Wiedział, czego pragnął, i nigdy by się nie rozmyślił. Pozwolił kuli światła przepłynąć na nadgarstki Danny'ego, a ona urosła wokół bransolet dżina, te zaś wkrótce spadły z jego rąk, lądując na kanapie.

Przez moment Danny tylko spoglądał na nie, oszołomiony. Następnie wyciągnął rękę i podniósł jedną z nich. Jak gdyby zauważając po raz pierwszy, że jego nadgarstka nic nie krępuje, upuścił rażącą część garderoby, jakby się paliła, i z osłupieniem zacisnął palce na własnym przegubie.

W jego głosie brzmiał cały podziw tego świata, gdy podniósł wzrok na Steve'a: - Dokonałeś tego.

\- Miałeś co do tego wątpliwości?

\- Po prostu nie byłem pewien, czy to zadziała. - Danny wyciągnął rękę i objął dłonią policzek Steve'a. - Wierzyłem, że tego chciałeś, w to nie wątpiłem.

Steve odwrócił głowę i złożył lekki pocałunek we wnętrzu dłoni Danny'ego. Jego dłoń ujęła łokieć Danny'ego, po czym wolno przesunęła się w górę, zatrzymując się na dłużej przy jego nadgarstku, dotykając nagiej skóry na przegubie. Powoli odsunął dłoń Danny'ego od swojej twarzy, ale nie przestał jej obejmować.  
\- Teraz mam szansę cię zatrzymać - powiedział, czując zadowolenie.

\- Tak, Panie - odrzekł Danny.

\- Co ja ci mówiłem na ten temat? - zapytał z uśmiechem Steve.

\- Wybacz, Steve, to odruch. Po ośmiuset latach też byś tak miał.

Steve pochylił się do przodu, obdarzając Danny'ego mocnym choć przelotnym pocałunkiem. Nadal trzymał go za rękę, gdy wstał z kanapy.  
\- Chodź. - Pociągnął Danny'ego w kierunku schodów. - Czekałem na to całymi tygodniami, dłużej czekać nie będę.

\- Na co?

Steve przystanął w połowie schodów i obrócił się do Danny'ego, przyciągając go blisko do siebie. - Żebyś znalazł się w moim łóżku.

\- Byłem już w twoim łóżku.

\- Nie w taki sposób, jaki sobie zaplanowałem.

*

Danny przywarł kurczowo do oparcia łóżka, klęcząc na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, by zrobić miejsce dla kolan Steve'a. Kąt był niewygodny, dopóki Steve nie otoczył ramieniem torsu Danny'ego, pomagając mu podnieść się wyżej, zmieniając kąt na taki, który pozwolił mu wejść głębiej w spocone, sprężyste ciało Danny'ego.

Steve składał pocałunki wzdłuż barku Danny'ego, kołysząc się razem z nim, przeciągając dłonią po jego napiętym ramieniu, aż splótł palce z palcami Danny'ego wczepionymi w oparcie łóżka. Wcisnął twarz w jego kark i wciągnął w płuca zapach, który od tygodni wytrącał go z równowagi - zapach, który w całości był Dannym.

\- O boże, jest mi z tobą tak dobrze, Danny, tak dobrze - szepnął bez tchu w ucho Danny'ego, po czym schwytał zębami płatek tego ucha.

W tej pozycji trudno było zrobić coś więcej poza powolnym doprowadzaniem ich obu do szaleństwa, coraz bliżej do krawędzi, ale nigdy poza jej granicę. Steve zatracił się w doznaniach, czując Danny'ego wokół siebie i pod sobą, i nie chciał, by to przeżycie się skończyło, lecz zarazem potrzebował tego, było mu zbyt dobrze, żeby mógł to przeciągać, pragnął więcej, pragnął poczuć z Dannym wszystko, co tylko mógł. Pragnął zobaczyć, jak Danny traci nad sobą kontrolę, i pragnął być tym, który to spowodował.

\- Steve, proszę... proszę... - Danny jęknął, kiedy Steve ponownie zmienił ich pozycję. Próbując zyskać kilka dodatkowych centymetrów, Danny klęczał na poduszkach, ale one bez przerwy ślizgały się i przesuwały, gdy Steve napierał na niego raz za razem. Steve zszedł trochę niżej, po czym przesunął dłonią z powrotem wzdłuż ramienia Danny'ego, po jego klatce piersiowej i w dół, aż jego palce zacisnęły się pewnie wokół Danny'ego i zaczął pocierać go w tym samym bezładnym rytmie, w jakim poruszały się jego biodra.

Wydając z siebie jedynie gorące, strudzone oddechy oraz mamrocząc słodkie słówka i sprośne teksty o tym, co chcą zrobić sobie nawzajem, obaj w końcu poddali się tej chwili i Steve doszedł wewnątrz Danny'ego, natomiast Danny przyozdobił oparcie łóżka.

Steve oparł się o bezwładnego Danny'ego, wtulając nos we włosy na jego karku.

\- Jesteś niesamowity - powiedział, gdy ześlizgnęli się razem na łóżko. Zdążył już zwiotczeć i wysunął się z ciała Danny'ego, kiedy wylądowali na prześcieradle.

\- Ty też, _babe_ \- odpadł Danny, poklepując dłonią pierwszy fragment ciała Steve'a, jaki znalazł się w jego zasięgu, a który okazał się być jego udem.

\- Chcę to zrobić jeszcze raz.

\- Najpierw odpocznij, Steve. Nie posiadam już tego rodzaju magii, nie mogę zażyczyć sobie niezliczonych orgazmów dla ciebie.

\- Aww, stary, powinienem był życzyć sobie tego, póki miałem okazję...

Roześmiali się, przytulając się blisko do siebie i z zadowoleniem zapadli w sen.

*

Następnego ranka zadecydowali, że Danny będzie po prostu żył takim życiem jak dotychczas. Że obaj tak postąpią. Historyjka będąca przykrywką Danny'ego wciąż trzymała się solidnie i tak miało pozostać. Nie było powodu, żeby cokolwiek zmieniali, a nie mając już swojej magii, Danny i tak nie mógł niczego zmienić.

Zresztą kto by uwierzył któremuś z nich? To było najlepsze rozwiązanie, żeby Danny urządził się w swoim nowym życiu.

Odbyli kilka dyskusji. Danny miał dalej mieszkać w domu Steve'a, lecz musieli zastanowić się nad zorganizowaniem mu jakiegoś dobytku. Nie mogli znaleźć jego lampy, a wszystko, co Danny posiadał wcześniej, przepadło razem z nią. Prędzej czy później będą musieli pojechać na zakupy i skompletować dla niego garderobę. Poza tym Danny'emu spodobał się pomysł posiadania własnego samochodu.

Siedzieli przy stole, jedząc śniadanie. Teraz Danny rzeczywiście potrzebował jedzenia, po raz pierwszy od setek lat czując, że jest głodny.

\- Wiesz, skoro nie jesteś już dżinem, czy możesz mi powiedzieć, czego życzyła sobie moja matka? Chodzi mi o jej pierwsze dwa życzenia.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy naprawdę jestem osobą, od której powinieneś to usłyszeć - odpowiedział Danny.

\- Ona ukrywała przede mną tajemnice przez całe moje życie. Ty dokładnie wiesz, czego dotyczył ten sekret. Po prostu chcę to wiedzieć, proszę?

\- No cóż, rzeczywiście źle się z tym czuję, ukrywając coś przed tobą... - zaczął Danny, a Steve dostrzegł w tym swoją szansę.

\- Nie wiążą cię żadne zasady. A ponieważ jesteś moim partnerem, być może najlepiej będzie, jeśli się dowiem, w co ja się tutaj pakuję.

\- Jej życzenia nie miały nic wspólnego z jej pracą. Nie tamte dwa. Tylko tamto trzecie, gdy sądziła, że bezpieczniej będzie zniknąć.

\- Więc czego one dotyczyły?

Danny zaczerpnął oddech, bijąc się z myślami, a potem najwyraźniej uznał, że powiedzenie Steve'owi o wszystkim nie przyniesie żadnej szkody.  
\- Ciebie. Oraz Mary.

\- Przepraszam, co takiego?

Danny złagodniał i wyciągnął rękę, by chwycić dłoń Steve'a. - Twoja matka nie mogła mieć dzieci. Dowiedziała się o tym dawno temu. Był to jeden z powodów, czemu wstąpiła do CIA - ponieważ myślała, że nigdy nie założy rodziny. A później poznała Johna.

\- Ty przy tym byłeś, widziałeś to wszystko, zgadza się?

\- Taa, byłem z nią wtedy. Znalazła mnie, zanim poznała jego. Nie spodziewała się, że się zakocha. Uważała, że to ja do tego doprowadziłem, ale powtarzałem jej w kółko, że nie potrafię robić takich rzeczy.

\- Ale nie mogła mieć dzieci?

\- Nigdy nie powiedziała o tym Johnowi, tylko przedstawiła mi swoje życzenia. Życzyła sobie, aby była w stanie urodzić dziecko. I pokochała cię tak mocno, że zażyczyła sobie, by móc po raz drugi zajść w ciążę.

\- A więc to ty sprawiłeś, że w ogóle tu jestem.

Danny rozważył ten fakt. - Taa, chyba masz rację.

Uśmiech zawładnął obliczem Steve'a, gdy mężczyzna popatrzył na Danny'ego. To połączenie między nimi nigdy nie było tak odczuwalne jak w tamtej chwili, kiedy Steve zrozumiał, że swoje życie zawdzięczał Danny'emu, zaś Danny odzyskał swoje życie dzięki Steve'owi.

**__________________________________________________________**


End file.
